New Girl in Neverland
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Someone new arrives to Neverland and has found beef with Captain James Hook. Who is this new girl? And does this mean Peter will find out what love really is? One-shot
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Neverland, the place where you never grow up and time stands still. The land's hero Peter Pan was flying around, when he noticed Captain James Hook, the Codfish, fighting with someone that looked like they would be around his age, but Peter couldn't tell, for they were wearing a cloak like cape with the hood over their head.

Peter flew towards the ship and hid behind a pillar, and watched as the cloaked person was kicking Hook's butt. He suppressed a laugh coming out and continued to watch.

"You little brat! Hold still!" Hook yelled as he swiped at the figure, only for it to duck.

"Too slow, Hook!" The voice of the figure said. Peter could hear that it sounded like a girl, and started wondering who she was.

She started hovering in the sky and moving so fast that the wind pushed her hood off her head, and made Peter gasp. Her eyes were so blue, they looked like the sky, and her skin was so pale and white, she looked like a ghost. Her hair was brown and up in a ponytail with a gold ribbon holding it in place. She was flying expertly like Peter, fighting off Hook.

"Stay still!" Hook yelled swinging his sword, but the girl dodged it like a pro. She flew above Hook, grabbing his hat in the process and cutting it up with the dagger in her hand, before she unclasped her cloak like cape, and having it fall into the ocean.

Her outfit was a tan dear skin dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs, with black nylons on underneath, pink dear skin boots, a pink waistband, and shoulder strap on one side. She sang her signature song on 'ah', and flew off to the island. Peter followed her silently and watched as she headed for Mermaid Lagoon, as he heard the Ticktock crock swimming towards Hook's ship. "SMEE!" Hook yelled.

"Hey girls!" The girl that just fought Hook yelled as she was flying above the mermaids with her little pixie pal by her side. He was a boy, with blond hair, like Tinkerbelle, only he had an acorn top for a hat.

"Hey!" The mermaids yelled back as she flew passed them to go to her hideout...which wasn't really a hideout.

Peter was slightly hot on her tail, until he flew around a corner and saw that she was gone. "Where'd she go?! She can't be faster at flying than me!"

"Who are you?" A voice spoke from above Peter, making him look up to see the girl he was following, just sitting on the top of the cliff, with her legs crossed.

"I should be asking you the same question, girly." Peter flew up to her and just floated in front of her. "I'm Peter Pan! I saw you fighting the old Codfish earlier."

"Oh, that Squid. Yeah...he's irked me for too long now." The girl said as she popped a berry into her mouth.

"HAH! Yeah, he has irked me too. So, who are you?" The girl looked at Peter, with soft doe eyes, making Peter feel a strange feeling inside him.

"I'm Aurora...Aurora Winsor." She replied, with a grin painting her features.

Peter felt his cheeks get warm, and by how Aurora giggled, he had a feeling he was blushing. She was being a little too flirty for his taste, and Peter wasn't used to it. Well he was, but it was normally from the mermaids.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I'm a bit of a flirt." She said before taking off in flight.

Peter smiled and flew after her. He finally had someone to fly with him whenever he felt alone. He caught up to her and smiled. She grinned back at him. "Can I help you, Mr. Pan?"

"Oh, please don't call me that!"

"Why? Too childish to be called Mister?"

"You could say that. But I prefer to be called Peter."

"Okay, Peter. Can I help you?"

Peter flew in front of Aurora and they floated in place. Aurora noticed his cheeks getting red, and grinned a tiny bit. She floated towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Come on. Let's go for a fly together." Aurora said before taking flight again, with Peter following behind her. He could feel inside his heart that this was going to become something beautiful.

 **Hey everyone. I know what you all are think, I normally do chapter stories, but I decided to write my very first short story for the site. This is the story of how Peter met Aurora. I hope you all liked it. I've had it in my computer for years now and just now decided to publish it (I was afraid it wasn't good enough).**

 **And now, for the moment of truth. Who here wants to read the story of their adventure together in a chapter story, and how Peter finds a new emotion he never felt before? I hope I get a bunch of people saying that they want to read that. If not, then oh well.**

 **But I am having a bit of a hard time coming up with a premise for the story. So, if any of you have an idea, please don't hesitate to PM me or (if you are not a member of this site) review the idea to me and I will most definitely consider it.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this story, and I'll see you in my next project.**

 **God bless you all!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	2. Author's Note - I need help!

**Howdy guys!**

 **I just want to let you all know, that I am working on the full story of my Peter Pan fanfiction. I am just having some trouble. So I ask you all: What should I call it, and what should it be about? I am taking requests right now because I am dealing with my mortal enemy...Writer's Block (lol)! I want it to be like a romance, but I also want it to have some action in it as well.**

 **So, please, leave your ideas in the reviews, or if you don't want to leave it in the reviews for everyone to see, please PM me. I love to have readers' input and ideas added to my stories, so it will be greatly appreciated if you guys help me out. Thank you all in advance.**

 **I look forward to seeing all your ideas for this story coming up. Have fun and have a God blessed day! Au avoir!**

 **~Brittany Bauer~**


End file.
